


Titan Onesie

by AuroraLovene



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Levi, like a kigurumi thing, titan onesie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLovene/pseuds/AuroraLovene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is away at work while Levi is sick, and when he returns home that night he finds Levi curled up on the couch in a surprising outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titan Onesie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [la_mia_stella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_mia_stella/gifts).



His day had been rough.

He woke up that morning to the sounds of retching, and a quick glance to the opposite side of the bed told him Levi was the source. The older male had fallen sick the day before, and it seemed to have become worse as the night wore on. Rising from the bed Eren yawned, stretching languidly before padding to the bathroom door, knocking softly.

Once he was sure Levi was alright he helped the man get situated comfortably back in bed before dressing for his day, and after promising to bring home some soup for his sick lover that evening he made his way too work, periodically texting the older male to make sure everything was alright.

The restaurant he was a part time chef at was packed, the rush continuing through the day and into the evening, finally letting up by the time his shift ended.

Soup in hand he made his way home, surprised to hear the sounds of the television in their living room.

Stepping in the apartment he stopped short at the sight before him.  
Curled up on the couch, pillow to his chest, was Levi, clad in the onesie Eren had received as a joke from Jean the previous Christmas.

It was a flesh tone onesie with a muscled pattern, bleached white teeth shown on either side of the hood, and wide green eyes along with a painted mop of black hair decorated the top of the hood.

On the countless occasions Eren had worn it around the house Levi made known how ridiculous he thought the thing, telling the younger male how truly idiotic he appeared as he lounged around their apartment.  
Yet here he was, curled up on their couch swaddled in the thing. So much smaller than Eren that he practically swam in the material, the onesie nearly swallowing him whole.

Biting his lip to keep from making a cooing noise Eren slipped into the kitchen, depositing his keys in the bowl Connie had made him for Christmas as he went.

Transferring the soup into a bowl he set it in the microwave, bustling around the small kitchen while it reheated, carefully making his way to his sleeping lover.

Setting it on the intable he gently shook the sick male, smiling at the adorable image he made.

Eyes slowly opening he raised a hand to rub at gray orbs, a yawn tumbling from his lips. He seemed to nearly smile at Eren before a look of horror crossed his face. Glancing down at himself he practically threw himself off the couch, quickly making his way to their bedroom, coming back out only once he was changed.

Silently taking the offered bowl he glared at the brunette as if daring him to say anything. Eren obliged and kept silent, allowing him to eat in peace.

Crawling into bed that night he pulled the smaller male close, humming contentedly when he felt his lover curl more into his hold.  
Now was as good a time as any.

"Why were you wearing my onesie?"

"Because as stupidly ridiculous as it is, it's comfortable. And I was going for comfort today, not style."

Chuckling softly Eren kissed his temple, calling his bluff.

"I'm not going to force you to tell me, but I'd honestly like to know why you were wearing something you hate with a burning passion."

After a few minutes of silence there was a heavy sigh before, "I missed you."

"Pardon?"

"I said I fucking missed you shit head." Levi hissed, clearly not pleased with the revelation.

Eren however, was ecstatic.

"You missed me?"

Turning over the raven glared, the strength of the look downplayed by his mussed hair and light blush.

"Yes you shitty brat. I fucking missed you so I put on that ridiculous thing."

Smiling softly a kiss was once more placed to his temple before Eren settled in, pulling him flush against his chest.

"I miss you too when I'm at work."

* * *

 

"What the fuck is this?" Looking down at the onesie on the bed Levi glared harshly at the grinning brunette, clenching the fabric between long fingers.

"This way we match!" Eren exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Scoffing the raven turned, tucking the offending object into the lowest drawer of his dresser, his back to his lover hiding a small but happy smile.  
He appreciated the gesture, but much preferred wearing the one that smelled of his lover and swallowed him in soft material.

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly how I wanted to make my entrance into this fandom but hey whatever.  
> I wrote this back in April, and I was kinda tipsy, I'd spent the night drinking with my friend for the first time, and this was written in 10 minutes at 1 in the morning.  
> But Marco said she liked it, so I decided to post it for her.
> 
> This was written and posted on my phone, and unbetaed, so any spelling errors please just point out.


End file.
